Black, Sirius Black
by hermimalfoy
Summary: Solo. Ese es mi mayor miedo. Terminar solo.Quien lo iba a decir..El Gran Sirius Black con miedo, y más de ese “miedo”.


Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un ff nuevo. En este la verdad tengo puesto muchisimo cariño porque es de mi Sirius. Lo adoro y…ya me parecia extraño no hacer uno sobre él.

No sé si hay mucha gente a quien le gusten ff's sobre él y su vida, espero que si porque no me gustaria estar aquí yo sola..juu.

En fin, dejo de enrollarme y os dejo con el ff.

Por cierto no es ff convencional, es decir no sigue una linia…es..diferente. jeje.

"**Voy haciendo mis planes , voy sabiendo quien soy, voy buscando mi parte…"**

_Años y años perseguido por la parte más oscura de las personas hicieron que tomara una decisión; irse._

_No sabía donde, ni como. Solo esperaba ese momento. El momento en el que pudiera ser el mismo, sin estúpidos reclamos de parte de su "familia"._

_Ansiaba salir de esa mansión y por tanto dejar atrás los horrendos castigos impuestos por su adorada madre._

**"Voy logrando el control…"**

_Por fin, todo había terminado. Yo vivía apartado y claro esta; desheredado, cosa que no me importó en su momento y no me importa ahora. Tuve el apoyo de mis amigos cuando lo necesité y el de mi tío, nada más enterarse que por fin me había revelado. No sé como pude haber esperado tanto, pero yo solo era un crío. Aunque tuviera mis propios criterios, los cuales no encajaban con los de mi "adorada familia". Siempre fui el renegado, la oveja negra, y nunca mejor dicho…_

_Tengo un trabajo; soy un buen auror. Mis amigos y yo formamos un equipo implacable, no hay quien pueda con nosotros._

_Si no fuera por él, ahora mismo no estaría donde estoy. En mis peores momentos me brindó su casa, bueno con el consentimiento de su familia, la cual ya es la mía. Los adoro y daría mi vida por ellos las veces que hiciera falta._

_No es por ser egocéntrico, bueno lo soy un poco…, pero todo me va bien ahora mismo, soy el mejor. Y en cuanto a chicas… tengo a cuantas quiero, nadie puede subestimar mis encantos, saltan a la vista… _

_Pero algo falta en mi vida…_

"**Van jugando contigo, van rompiendo tu amor, van dejándote solo…"  
**

_Solo. Ese es mi mayor miedo. Terminar solo._

_Quien lo iba a decir..El Gran Sirius Black con miedo, y más de ese "miedo"._

_Voy a explicarlo mejor…_

_Solo nunca voy a estar, puedo y estoy con quien me apetece, pero yo no quiero una vida vacía sin sentido._

_Me gustaría por un momento estar en el sitio de mi hermano Prongs, en la mirada se le ve la adoración que siente por Lily. Son el uno para el otro. Y yo…por primera vez tengo envidia de él._

_Quiero a alguien así, que se despierte junto a mi en las mañanas, que me consuele en mis malos momentos, que sepa como soy realmente… y sobretodo… que me quiero por mi, no por el "Black". Yo soy Sirius, Sirius a secas. _

" **Algo puede mejorar, algo que me ayude a imaginar, algo que me de ese **

**aliento. Y yo lo quiero lograr…"**

_Sí. Tengo una sonrisa estúpida en la cara ahora mismo. Quien podría decir que tropezar con alguien fuera tan…inexplicable._

_El lunes cuando fui a trabajar me encontré con Marta, la recepcionista del Ministerio de Magia. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, llevaba a Ruth en brazos, era tan pequeña…En fin, esa parte no es muy importante. Cuando termine de hablar con ella me giré rápidamente porque llegaba tarde y me tropecé, ocasionando que decenas de folios salieron volando sin saber donde iban a parar. Me levanté, porque del impacto me había caído hacia atrás (cuando voy desprevenido suele pasar) y levanté la mirada un segundo hacia la persona que había chocado conmigo. Allí estaba ella. Nunca me había bombeado el corazón con tanta rapidez como en aquel día. Me quedé pensando si quizás podría oírlos ella también._

" _Discúlpame, no estaba mirando"_

_Una voz ronca y dulce se juntaron, un cóctel explosivo para sus sentidos._

" _No pasa nada, yo tampoco estaba muy atento"_

_No se ni como pude hablar, realmente me quedé impresionado. No se como explicarlo, pero lo que más me fascinó fue su rostro. Ojos medianos color ámbar; podrían pasarse por miel. Labios carnosos, rojizos; los cuales mordía nerviosa. Nariz perfecta y por raro que parecía, no estaba sonrojada y eso que sabía quien era. Ja! Quien en su sano juicio no se sonroja ante el Grandioso Sirius Black? Bueno solo era una bromita…_

_No tuve tiempo a preguntarle su nombre porque con un toque de varita lo recogió todo y entró en su despacho( deduzco)._

"**No se por que a cada noche pienso en ella, solo en mi cuarto no hago mas que recordarla, es su mirada, que me fascina…"**

_Realmente parezco imbécil. Quien en su sano juicio se pasa un sábado por la noche metido en la cama, mirando hacia el techo y con una mujer en su cabeza? Bueno…quizás hay un par como yo, pero no creo que muchos…_

_Es cerrar los ojos y veo los suyos. No me miraron con dulzura ni con otro tipo de emoción. Su voz me demostró una cosa, pero creo que sus disculpas no fueron muy sinceras… en sus ojos pude ver una total indiferencia hacia mi._

_Y por eso me pregunto; porque me fascina tanto?_

" **No se porque pero no puedo ni dormir…"**

_Esto no es normal, ni dormir! El lunes la veré de nuevo, y seguro que con la misma indiferencia de siempre. Que le he hecho? _

_Se podría decir que he cambiado, y mucho. Ya no soy el mocoso que estudiaba en Hogwarts y adoraba a sus fans. Ahora me río de todo eso, no tenía ninguna importancia. Aquí fuera nada eso tiene importancia._

" **Es algo nuevo y no se como entenderlo…"**

_Hace tres meses que te vi por primera vez, y estoy igual que al principio._

_Descubrí que tú también eras auror y que te trasladaste desde Escocia._

_Tienes muy buen historial y, no se si es que anoche encendí una vela; cosas del lobito, que hoy me dieron una buena noticia._

_Seremos compañeros en la próxima misión._

"**En el silencio escucho tu voz. Por eso es que Odio el silencio, por eso es que odio estar solo…"**

_Hace media hora que estamos vigilando "Le Chateau", una casa abandonada en las afueras de Birmingham. Pensé que quizás hablarías conmigo o, al menos me dirigirías alguna mirada._

_Pero me equivoqué. Me evitaste en todo momento y te acercabas a mí lo justo para ver si había movimientos extraños en la casa._

_Me sentí raro, más que nada porque nunca una mujer me había tratado así._

_Se morían por mí! Bueno… he de dejar de pensar de esa manera. Aunque sea verdad...jiji._

_El tiempo pasa y entre tú y yo no hay más que un silencio, el cual estoy llegando a odiar. Solo oigo tu respirar, suave y pausado seguido de algún bufido o soplido, con el cual interpreto que estas bastante aburrida o que no me soportas más. Y la verdad no se que he hecho._

_Te giras y me miras como si estuvieras harta de mirarme. Y en realidad el que se esta hartando soy yo._

" _Que diablos te pasa conmigo?", le pregunté exasperado ya. No entendía nada._

"_Solo soy tu compañera, en el contrato no firme ninguna cláusula en la que me viera obligada a hablar con "Sirius Black", me dijo ácidamente._

_En ese momento me giré indignado y me aparecí en el ministerio. _

"**Yo llego y te veo pasar abrazada a ese imbécil igual a todos los demás…"**

_El tiempo pasa rápido, aunque la verdad para mí estos días han sido eternos._

_Desde nuestra primera y última misión, la veo pasar cada día con un chico diferente._

_No sé lo que haría cuando estuvo en Escocia, pero aquí se lo está pasando muy bien, y recalco el "muy". La verdad mi opinión sobre ella ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que la vi. Me pareció dulce y entre inocente y pícara. Pero ahora que la "conozco"…no se en que mi fijé. Ácida, fría y…buff estoy empezando a hartarme de ella. _

" _No será que no soportas que no se fije en ti?", eso lo que me dijo James ayer cuando fui a verlos._

_Tendrá razón?_

"**Pasaban los días todo era oscuro, todo era igual…"**

_Un día de estos me voy a volver loco. Desde la grata confesión que me dijo James he intentado quitarme a esa mujer de la cabeza, no es que la quiera ni nada parecido pero es como si necesitara verla, aunque solo sea para una mirada extraña…lo sé, estoy p'allá._

_No ha dejado de salir con medio ministerio y la verdad nadie habla mal de ella, aunque es verdad que tampoco he oído comentarios…bueno ya sabéis que tipos de comentarios, así que supongo que no habrán hecho mucho…_

_Y siempre me pregunto lo mismo, porque tanto odio hacia mí?_

"**Rompe silencios y barricadas, cambia la realidad…"**

_Ayer por primera vez me enfrenté a ella. Estoy harto de sus miradas gélidas y de repugnancia, más cuando no me conoce ni sabe nada sobre mi._

_Estaba en recepción hablando con Marta, la verdad no parecía ella. Hablaba con voz dulce y calmada y extrañamente sonreía. Me acerqué un poco y vi que con Marta estaba Ruth; su hija. Tendría cuatro o cinco meses...en fin eso no es importante. Al terminar se giró y se quedó como si fuera una estatua mirándome, no muy agradablemente por cierto._

"_Me gustaría saber algo", le dije fríamente. A ver quien podía ser más._

_Ella no me contesto pero movió la cabeza como esperando que siguiera._

" _Porque eres así?", le dije esta vez sin ningún sentimiento en mi voz. Quien se creía para poder juzgarme sin apenas conocerme?_

" _Porque me tengo que llevar contigo, me preguntó levantando las cejas y endureciendo sus gestos_

"_Somos compañeros y sinceramente no se que diablos te pasa conmigo", hablaba tranquilo, porque si me alteraba...mejor no estar cerca._

" _Pregúntaselo a tu adorable hermano, todos los Black' sois iguales, que seas un auror no quita nada", me soltó eso en la cara. Me quedé de piedra pero enseguida reaccioné._

"_Si fuera por mi, ya no seria un Black. Infórmate antes de juzgar a la gente", le dije eso duramente, la verdad no estaba para suavizar nada. Quien se creía?_

_Me fui hacia el despacho de James para relajarme y hablar un rato. Realmente lo necesitaba._

"**Te necesita, recuerda que al fin el pasado se irá…"**

_Media hora después de estar con James, llamaron a la puerta débilmente._

_Él fue a abrirla y allí estaba ella mirándome por primera vez, sinceramente._

"_Puedo hablar contigo?", me preguntó mirando al suelo_

_Yo no contesté, James salió cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas._

" _Yo tenía 15 años cuando todo pasó. Vivía en una casa de campo en Edimburgo con mis padres y mi hermano. Mis abuelos vivían en la misma zona pero un poco más alejados. Una noche atacaron el pueblo más cercano y…como estábamos cerca también vinieron hacia nosotros. Quemaron nuestras casas y después de… torturar a mi familia… los mataron. Yo me escondí en las escaleras del sótano, oí que le decían a uno que ya no quedaba más escoria que quemar. Le llamaron Black.", la oí sin interrumpirla ya que_ no sabia que decir. _Ahora mismo entendía porque al saber quien era se comportó conmigo de esa manera._

"_Toda mi familia es mortífaga, yo soy la oveja negra. Ahora ellos no son mi familia y no soy como ellos. Sé que has tenido tus razones para tratarme así, pero intenta conocerme", no se que estaba diciendo, pero sabía que eso es lo que yo en el fondo quería. Que me conociera…y yo conocerla a ella._

"_Siento haberte juzgado de esa manera, pero no tengo a nadie más. Todo me lo arrebataron esa noche. No sé como eres pero supongo que si eres auror no puedes ser como ellos. No te prometo nada, entiéndeme", salió del despacho._

"_Te entiendo…", susurre bajito minutos después saliendo también._

**"Miro las estrellas, solo pienso en ti…"**

_Suena raro, y mas viniendo de mi pero me acuerdo mucho de ti, sobretodo cuando miro al sol. Si, ya se, suena ridículo pero me recuerda a tus ojos; brillantes y expectantes._

_Desde luego no empezamos con buen pie, pero lo estamos solucionando._

_Anoche salimos a tomar algo cuando salimos del trabajo, estuvimos hablando de cosas tribales, sin mucho importancia pero que hicieron que fuéramos cogiendo confianza entre nosotros._

_Después salimos a cenar, bueno más bien te obligué pero creo que tampoco ponías mucha resistencia. Me resulta extraño que estés ahora mismo tan bien conmigo después de todo lo que mi familia ha hecho contigo. Pero prefiero que sea así y que entiendas que yo no soy culpable de sus aberraciones _

"**Es difícil encontrar la manera de pasar tantas noches junto a ti, sin caer nunca en tus brazos, y seguir…"**

_Nadie que nos hubiera conocido al principio se hubiera imaginado que congeniáramos tan bien. Últimamente al salir del trabajo siempre vamos a cenar a cualquier restaurante que nos pille de paso. He de reconocer que si eres dulce y pícara. Perfecta combinación, al menos para mí._

_Anoche descubrí que te encanta bailar, y la verdad como buen bailarín que soy…no podía permitirme que te quedaras sentada. Lo pasamos muy bien, sobretodo porque aún no te había oído reír de la forma en que lo hiciste anoche._

_Te llevé a tu casa y me invitaste a tomar la última, nunca me niego a ese ofrecimiento._

_Pero lo más gracioso o vergonzoso fue cuando yo tropecé con el escalón el cual, no sabía que estaba ahí y tú te diste contra mí empujándome; los dos caímos al suelo._

_No tuve tiempo ni de moverme porque tu ya te habías levantado con cara perturbada._

"_Es mejor que te vayas, mañana tenemos que madrugar", me dijo sin mirarme mientras subía a su habitación._

_Me fui sin entender nada._

"**No entiendo el porque, no entiendo las excusas, no entiendo las palabras"**

_Excusas, en eso se han convertido tus palabras desde hace dos días._

_Me huyes y me rehuyes a todas horas, realmente no te entiendo pero cuanto menos te entiendo más me engancho a ti. _

" _Estás enfermo Sirius?", me preguntó ayer James._

_El muy capullo lo dice porque como últimamente no salgo con nadie… y la verdad no se como quiero entenderla, si ni yo mismo me entiendo._

"**Te reto a que lo intentes…"**

_Por fin tengo vacaciones! Ya era hora…_

_He pensado irme a alguna isla perdida de esas, necesita escapar de todo esto y sobretodo dejar mi cabeza en blanco, dejar de pensar en cosas que quizás no tienen más importancia que la que les doy yo. Hoy he salido de trabajar sin despedirme de nadie, ni siquiera he intentado acercarme a ella, no hubiera servido de nada._

_Le dejé una nota a James en su despacho diciéndole que esta noche quizás pasaba por casa para despedirme de ellos. _

_Creo que ya se donde irme, hace unos días un compañero de trabajo me habló muy bien de Rodhas, Grecia. Me dijo que es muy tranquilo y que de noche se esta muy bien dando un paseo por la playa. Ya esta decidido, mañana en la tarde me voy._

"**Y a cada paso más alto el listón tu decidiste arriesgarte por los dos…"**

_Anoche al llegar a casa vi una lechuza en mi ventana, la cual no conocía y por eso me extrañó._

"_Necesito hablar contigo, he estado pensando mucho y te debo una explicación. Espero que podamos hablar ya que no se cuando te vas"._

_Era ella sin lugar a dudas, pero de que quería hablarme? Quizás de porque ha estado tan rara estos días… no lo sé._

"**Y tengo miedo de amarte y que seas una estrella fugaz, un perfume, una hoja que el viento se lleva al pasar…"**

_Quedamos en un parque cerca de donde vivíamos los dos y la verdad, estaba nervioso, no sabía que iba a decirme._

_Cuando yo llegue tú ya estabas sentada en el banco con las manos entrelazadas y moviéndolas, realmente estabas graciosa._

_Me senté a tu lado sin decir nada, solo un tímido "hola" salió de tu boca sin apenas mirarme. Te contesté de la misma manera, aunque si fuera por mi te hubiera preguntado miles de cosas._

_Te giraste mirándome por primera vez sin dejar de morderte los labios nerviosa. Y mi sonreíste. _

_Podría jurar por quien fuera que en ese momento el corazón se me ablandó de una manera inexplicable, sentí una sensación de calidez en el pecho que nunca había sentido._

"_Supongo que te debo una explicación… parezco una cría", me dijo acompañado de un leve suspiro. Yo no dije nada porque pensé que...bueno esta bien, no sabia que decir! Contentos!_

"_Huía porque tenia miedo", me dijo _

"_Miedo?", pregunté extrañado. " Miedo de que?",_

"_De mi, y de lo que estaba empezando a sentir…por ti", me respondió y elevó la mirada al cielo. Ahí estaban esas mismas estrellas que me recordaban tanto a ella. _

""_Me ha dicho que…no, no puede ser"", pensé cuando la información me llegó._

"_Sé que para ti lo que estoy diciendo es una tontería, he oído muchos comentarios sobre ti y supongo que son verdad. Nunca me había pasado esto y menos con alguien a quien creía mi enemigo… Tenía y tengo miedo porque no quiero caer en tus redes como todas han hecho, no quiero ser una más y luego salir mal herida. No quiero.", me dijo entre suspiros entrecortados pero con voz firme._

_Puedo asegurar, y pondría la mano en el fuego que nunca he sentido lo que siento ahora mismo. Una sensación en el pecho, como si te tuviera aquí adentro… _

"_Si, ya se la "estupenda" reputación que tengo, pero te puedo asegurar que no soy ni la mitad de lo que era."_

"_No lo sé. Quizás me estoy equivocando al contarte todo esto pero necesitaba sacarlo afuera, no se si te quiero, esa es una palabra muy fuerte pero hay algo aquí", me dijo ya sin nervios acercando su mano a su corazón._

_Me miró esperando una respuesta. "Tu que sientes?"_

_Solo yo sé lo que sentí desde aquel tropiezo pero...no quiero herirte, sé como soy y quiero estar seguro de mi mismo._

"_Nada, bueno me hice daño cuando tropecé contigo el primer día. Me caes bien y me lo pasé muy bien contigo estos días, pero nada más", le dije mientras por dentro me desmoronaba. Me fui sin mirarla, porque si la miraba…era mi perdición._

_Aún no me creo que pudiera decirle aquello, cuando mi corazón decía todo lo contrario. Joder, vale suena cursi y que!_

"**Maldita noche, quisiera olvidar…"**

_Hace dos días desde aquella noche y parece que hubiera pasado una eternidad. No voy a coger las vacaciones, las guardaré para otro momento. Aunque quisiera irme no las disfrutaría._

_Desde la "noche" hasta hoy, todo han sido contestaciones frías, miradas indiferentes…y solo yo se lo que me corroe por dentro al verte así. Te hice daño, pero más daño te hubiera hecho si te dijera algo sin saber si lo siento._

_Ojala pudiera olvidar esa noche, no por lo que me dijiste sino por lo que yo dije. Ahora el que salió huyendo fui yo._

_Que hago ahora?_


End file.
